User blog:Superseaturtle/Windstorm- Part One
Tegan sat alone in the bedroom she shared with Nyssa. All was quiet, save for the distant humming of the console, muffled by the closed door. It was times like this she avoided. These quiet moments. She hated the vulnerability silence brought. There was nothing to drown out the whispers of the past, all the heartache she tried so desperately to rid herself of. This was when, normally, she would seek out an argument; something to keep her from having to deal with her problems and give her a way to vent her frustration without anyone having to know what was going on. It always worked. But somehow, something was different today. Something about the stillness. She wished she had a reason to be angry, but she couldn’t find one. She smiled slightly as she remembered how she used to handle days like this. All she had to do was find Adric, and then … Adric. Her smile suddenly faded as she remembered him. No. He’s dead. Tegan buried her face in her hands. WHY couldn’t she just accept it? Why couldn’t she get over it? He was dead. He’d been dead for a year. Nothing could change that. All the sharp words they had exchanged came to mind. She honestly regretted them. His death had been a waste. A pointless waste. What could she have done differently? She had replayed the sequence of events over and over again in her mind. What could she have done? Suddenly, she heard the door to the room opening. Tegan quickly jumped to her feet and turned around to face the wall. She felt her sadness turn into anger at the unannounced intrusion. “Tegan? Good news!” She looked over her shoulder to see the Doctor standing in the doorway. He was smiling, but as he read the expression on her face, his countenance changed. “Is something wrong?” Tegan turned around to face him. “What do you care?” The words came out more sharply than she had intended, and the Doctor was clearly taken aback. She wished she could drop her facade and talk about what bothered her, but it had become increasingly difficult. “You know I care, Tegan,” the Doctor said, coming into the room and closing the door behind him. His honest blue eyes reflected his concern and puzzlement. “No you don’t!” Tegan replied angrily, tears coming to her eyes. “I’m afraid I don’t understand.” “You left me.” She had never dared to mention it to the Doctor before, but, in that moment, the words seemed to come all on their own. “Well, you see, Tegan…” the Doctor began haltingly. “You didn’t even stop long enough to say goodbye! You just took off and left me without so much as a word! You just ran off in your stupid police box to go flying through space and left me standing there wondering if you even cared about me at all!” Tears were streaming down her face as she stood there, staring at the Doctor, waiting for an explanation. The Doctor was clearly at a loss for words. “Tegan… Tegan, I’m sorry.” “Sorry?! Do you really think ‘sorry’ is going to fix this?!” “Let me explain, please!” Tegan stood in silence. “I thought… I thought you wanted to go there… I thought you wanted to go back. You always said you did.” “Not like that!” “Tegan. I didn’t know how to say goodbye.” As rare as it was, the girl was speechless. “After losing Adric,” the Doctor paused, trying to collect himself,”... I just… I suppose I believed it would be better, easier… that way. I see now I was wrong. I’m sorry.” Tegan hesitated. She wasn’t angry anymore. “... I waited.” “What?” “Everyday. I know it was stupid… but I was hoping… I mean, I never really thought you would… but I was hoping you’d come back for me.” “Oh Tegan…” The girl turned around. She hated it when people saw her crying. The Doctor gently placed his hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry.” Tegan looked him in the eyes. “So am I.” The TimeLord embraced his companion and friend. “I truly am sorry, Tegan… I wish I could make it up to you.” “You don’t have to, Doctor. I forgive you.” The Doctor paused for a moment. “You know, the TARDIS was much too quiet with just Nyssa and I here.” Tegan laughed a little bit. “I’m sure I can fix that.” Superseaturtle (talk) Thanks for reading! :) Category:Blog posts Category:Windstorm